


Gypsy

by jynx



Category: Batman (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life as a gypsy meant never having a real home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gypsy

**Author's Note:**

> comment fic prompt: DCU, Dick Grayson/anyone, life as a gypsy

Life as a gypsy meant never having a real home, never being content to stay in just one place for longer than a couple of months. The lust to wander and to move was all consuming sometimes. As a costumed hero, he didn't have to worry quite so much about it because he was always moving. With any of his teams, he was going from one city to another to the far reaches of space. Still, the lust was there, calling to him like a siren song.

Right now, though, watching Roy with Lian, trying to get her to eat her veggies, Dick felt at peace. Content. He could still wander from one city to another, wander in space if needed, see other countries as missions dictated, but there was something different now, with him, then there were with typical gypsies.

He had a home. Somewhere he was content to return to, no matter what. One he was actually reluctant to leave, just in case he missed something. He was still a gypsy, still had his wings, but he had _family_ too.


End file.
